I'm Sorry I'm Sorry! A Vocaliod fan-fiction
by Hiyori Kazane13
Summary: Miku is forced to live with her brother, Mikuo, and his boyfriend, after watching her mother die in front of her at the hands of her father. She starts to feel hostility towards homosexuals due to her brother abandoning her family for his boyfriend...until she meets a pink-haired girl. Original by Cerica
1. Chapter 1

The pain must have been unbearable. It had gotten to the point where it was forcing me to look away and cover my ears, protecting them from the almost inhuman screeches emitting from my mother and the sight of my father's fist slamming down onto her. I could smell the putrid smell of blood mixed with sweat and other fluids triggered my gag reflex, I held it back though, to my amazement. I remained completely frozen trying to block out the sights, smells, and sounds of her agony. There was nothing I could do to ease her pain or save her. My father was a large man, almost bear-like in appearance and strength. I just wanted it to stop. I wanted him to stop hitting her…but, also, I wanted my mom to stop screaming. I longingly wished for her to black out or faint or something. I know that is a selfish thing to want, but it had been going on for a long time with no breaks in between blows. I lost track of time. To this day, her horribly maimed, bloody face still haunts my memories and dreams. I stole a glance at her; she still busted out those cat-like shrieks accompanying the look of the yellow-purple bruised face. She was not even distinguishable as my mother at that point. Somehow, I was able to pick up something in her incoherent hollering. Guh…M-Mi…MIK…grg…MIKU..ugh…GHR!" Mother gurgled, blood unmistakably forcing its way out of her mouth, making her choke on her words. I wanted to run to her, to tear my father off her. However, fear forced me to remain huddled in the corner of the living room, whispering words of encouragement to myself rather than her. "I-It's ok…She-she'll…survive…its fine…do not panic." The fact that I was only comforting myself might make you sick, but I could not help it. I couldn't bring myself to move… When I looked back at my mother, what was left of my mother was a bloody carcass of a human, her face torn and bruised. I fought the urge to throw up. Death was the merciful option, even if my mother was most likely begging for her life behind her pain-filled moans...and that is exactly what happened. As if on cue, my mother stopped screeching, leaving a chilling silence that made my spine tingle. My father let out a shocked gasp, snapping out of his drunken trance. He stared wordlessly at his own broken knuckles to my mother's also very broken face. He jumped up from his position of hovering over my mother, and stumbled out of the room and out the front door. After what seemed like hours, I crawled on all fours to check on her. I felt blood soak through the legs of my sweatpants, but I did not really care. I pressed my ear to my mother's no- longer-hacking chest. Nothing. My whole body shook, convulsing with shivers. I brought a hand to my mouth to suppress my cries. Warm tears flowed down my cheeks and into my mouth, the taste of salt assaulting my taste buds. I began chanting 'mom' repeatedly behind my hand. I could not believe I let this happen. I stared at her face, devoid of anything remotely human-like, her teal hair matted to her forehead from the blood. She had…soiled herself before she died. She had also…thrown up…a bit…It was leaking out of her mouth. The smell of alcohol was also among the other smells. The mixed smells were powerful. I ignored everything. The sounds of sirens outside of my house. The blue and red lights illuminating my mother's face in an all-new horrifying light. The hands on my shoulder pulling me to my feet. The voices asking me questions repeatedly. All that mattered was that my mom was dead…and I was the most disgusting and pathetic person in the world. Apparently a neighbor had hear my mother's outbursts and phoned the police. This, for me, was shocking, because they never even bothered to help before when my father had inflicted pain on my mother and me for meaningless things such as getting in his way or not noticing him when he entered a room. However, this situation was a lot more serious than simple slaps across the face. My father had beaten my mother to death. I had told the police what happened after I had somewhat recovered from the shock enough to mumble. Surprisingly, they believed me and promised they would find my father. In the meantime, I would remain in the custody of my older brother, Mikuo. My family…disowned Mikuo. My father kicked him out when my brother dared to announce his sexuality as a homosexual to him. After that, my father started drinking and using violence to cope with losing his only son. What got to me though…was that my brother just…left after causing such a stir. He did not take my mother or me with him. He abandoned us with my father. My mother was a weak person to begin with, so it was not as if I could sneak away with her to a hotel or something. Although I understood why he left, but I couldn't help feeling nothing but hatred towards him. Therefore, when he had picked me up at the police station, I didn't dare look him in the eyes. Before we left, an officer suggested I take therapy and be put on suicide watch…Just in case. To be honest, I did not consider suicide an option. I was sick with myself, but…I didn't quite feel the need to end my life...Not yet anyway. It was painful…but…we'll see what happens. If I'm unable stand it anymore...then…maybe. My brother drove me to his apartment, which took roughly two hours. Neither of us spoke. I could feel him cast pitying glances my way and anger ignited in me. I should have been happy that he looked somewhat regretful, but he didn't even look remotely sad after finding out what happened to our mother. I should have been glad that he was nice enough to take me into his care, but I was just an obligation. I doubt he did it purely because he missed his little sister and had wanted to take care of a 16 year old. Despite what the officers and Mikuo thought, I could take care of myself perfectly fine. I have been doing it ever since my brother left, my mother being too sick and frail to care for me. I thought of my mother again…her face…I fought back tears and bit my lip to hold back the sob. My brother interrupted my thoughts by stopping the car. "We're here." Mikuo announced, pulling his keys out of the ignition. I stared outside my window; we were in the parking lot of an apartment complex. It was gray, dark, uninteresting apartment complex. Well…It wasn't like I expected Mikuo to be living a thriving happy-go-lucky life, but even this was a bit…depressing. Nevertheless, I still didn't feel bad for him. No matter what horrid experiences I expected he had from living alone, I couldn't bring myself to feel anything towards him. Mikuo grabbed the luggage that the officers had collected for me, because I was not quite in the right state of mind, and marched up the stairway to his door. I opened the car door and followed suit, not bothering to listen to Mikuo as he babbled about getting me into a nearby high school after I have recovered and promising to get me more possessions, simply because I did not have many valuables to begin with. When my brother opened the door to his apartment, a flash of red greeted us. A tall man with red hair stood in front of us. Akaito. He must have been getting ready to leave. Scratch that about living alone. Akaito was my brother's boyfriend. I knew of him. My brother spoke of him a lot to me before he had left, but I never have met him in person, until now. Akaito stood there awkwardly, fidgeting slightly before he spoke, "This must be your sister?" His question directed to his boyfriend. "That should be obvious." Mikuo responded with a slight smile. It really was extremely obvious; we both had the same color hair, eyes, and same features. A blush crept onto Akaito's face. "Right…" He turned to me, the corners of his lips pulling into a grin. "It's nice to finally meet you Miku." I shot a skeptical look at the man that had indirectly torn my family apart. I nodded slightly, mumbling, "You too," under my breath. Akaito stood there for a few more seconds, before he allowed us to push past him. "I'm going out for cigarettes, do you two want anything?" The both of them shifted their gazes to me, as I took in their living conditions. We were standing in a drab living room. The only furniture in the room was a worn couch, and a small TV that was displaying the weather forecast. I almost missed a small kitchenette off to my right. It only had a fridge, stove, and a few cabinets and counters…Oh, and a microwave, but that was really it. I shook my head, finally answering Akaito's question. With that, he left, leaving me with Mikuo. We don't have an extra room…but this couch…" Mikuo swatted the cushions off the couch and tugged at random parts of the couch, until; finally, it extended into a bed. "…will do just fine…I think." Mikuo straightened his back, "And…we might still have some extra blankets and pillows for you to use." He opened a door to a closet and tossed two pillows, a large, cream-colored comforter, and white sheets. I nodded for the nth time, and rustled my luggage around for different clothes…My current ones had blood stains. I changed and the bathroom and then returned to the living room. I made the bed. I crawled all over it to be able to situate the sheets so that they would not slide off when I put the comforter over it. I gave up with a sigh as the sheets sagged to the ground. "I-I'm…just…I'll just…rest." I managed to croak, letting my head hit the pillows. This of course was a lie, there was no way I could sleep after what happened today…My mother's lifeless…'face', if you could even call it that, seared into my mind. I shuttered, feeling tears threaten to escape my eyes. I could not let Mikuo to see my face, so I shoved it into the pillow. "Alright, see you in the morning, Miku." I heard him whisper. I sent him no signs of acknowledgement that I had heard him. A cold dread settled over me. The weight of what had happened hitting me like an oncoming truck. I couldn't breathe correctly. Haggard breathes were smothered by the pillow my face was pressed against. No doubt, my brother could see my choked sobs, but he didn't do anything about it…and I didn't want him to. My body shuddered and convulsed to the point where the bed squeaked underneath me from the shaking. There was a drilling pain in my temples and I felt nauseous. This went on for the whole night…no exaggeration. The blood…The screams…The sounds of bones breaking…The smell…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, mother.

 _Hi! It's the new creator, Hiyori! Before everyone goes off in the comments or report me, I AM RECREATING IT! It was discontinued by the original creator, 'Cerica' so I am uploading the 3 chapters SHE made. The rest are mine._

Wanna hear/read more Vocaloid stories? Read my original story 'Miku's Truce' on my YouTube: Christina Gremory

Bye! I love you all.


	2. Chapter 2

In the week that I had gotten to recover, there was nothing but fear, conflict, and suffering that shook me to my very core. In the time I had managed to get some sleep…I got these…nightmares. At first, they were not terribly traumatizing. Just…seeing my mother's face was nightmarish enough…Until I started to dream of being in my mother's place. The pain was terrible. Nothing could measure up to it. Ever. My mom was there, watching my torture. She just…let it happen. That was the worst part. I stopped eating. I had managed to only eat an apple, a couple crackers, soup, and drink a couple glasses of water during that entire week. That was it. Even then, I barely finished any of them. Eating just left me feeling nauseous.

My brother watched me in horror as I deteriorated, I knew he wanted to help me, but every time he would try to, I pushed him away. Akaito had purchased my favorite food, leeks, and attempted to persuade me to eat them. I refused. Even though they were only trying to help…my hate for them only grew. If my brother had only kept his secret to himself none of this would have happened. Why was I doing this to myself By the 6th day, I was feeling a little better. I started eating a little bit and sleeping more than a couple hours. I was still angry, torn, scared, sick, and devastated…but I no longer showed it physically. It was more of an internal thing at this point. I told Mikuo I was ready to start school, I needed a distraction. This was shocking news to him, but he agreed. My condition was improving. (On the outside, at least) Akaito and Mikuo got my school supplies. Then Monday came. It was time for me to start school. I got up at four in the morning, since I still had some trouble getting more than a couple of hours of sleep, and I got ready. I showered, changed into the uniform, brushed my hair, and brushed my teeth. Akaito and Mikuo were not up yet, and I had nothing better to do. Therefore, I just watched TV until six. Akaito woke and drove me to the school. Before he drove off, he reminded me I had therapy after school.

The school was…very vivid. The grass was green and well cut. The smell was pleasant. There was a variety of different looking kids swarming into the entrance. It seemed…nice, for lack of a better word. It was a great change from the gray of the apartments. I joined the crowd of kids in the entrance and stumbled into the lobby. After navigating around a bit, I found the main office. The woman at the kiosk did not even bother looking at me as she typed impatiently on her keyboard. "Hatsune Miku?" She barked, when I confirmed, she continued, telling me my room number and my teacher's name. With this newfound information, I left. "We have a new student with us today." Mr. Hiyama announced with a lopsided grin on his bespectacled face. I stood at his side, taking in the class. They all stared back at me with varying levels of curiosity. I had told the teacher I did not want to introduce myself. It felt too awkward. "Her name is Hatsune Miku. I'll trust that you'll all treat her well." I was uncomfortable. There was no other way to describe it. I had tried to pay attention to the lesson, but I kept getting this tingling sensation. After surveying my surroundings, I found the source of my discomfort. A pair of bright blue eyes were peering back at me. The moment our gazes connected, the two owners of the eyes broke out into grins. A wave of uneasiness washed over me. They weren't creepily smiling at me or anything, but that still doesn't make it any less awkward. They were twins; I guessed at once. They had matching blonde hair and blue eyes, and both had youthful, innocent features. A part of me wanted to raise my hand and ask to go to the bathroom and just sort of stay there until lunch. However, that was not an option…The whole point in going to school was supposed to be a challenge for me…To make some friends and attempt to get over my trauma. I looked back at the blonde pair.

The girl was now craning her neck to peer at me better; she pushed her brother slightly out of the way with her elbow. The expression she was sporting would most likely going to be making a cameo in my nightmares. Fantastic.. Just my luck. I let my gaze return to Mr. Hiyama as he rambled about…physics, I think. "Hatsune!" A high-pitched voice squealed, causing me to flinch. It was lunchtime. I had barely just passed through the large double doors when, almost immediately, one of the twins bombarded me. My energy almost completely sapped, "Huh?" I responded. "You should come eat with us!" The girl exclaimed enthusiastically. Being shouted at with such an intense stare left me with my mouth slightly agape. I could practically smell the ulterior motives wafting off her. "Why should I? I don't even know your name, yet." I mumbled, suspicion evident in my voice. "Besides…You probably have some…strange request you want me to accept, and I'd rather not get invol-" "No, no, no, no." The girl cut me off, waving a finger in my face. "I just want to be friends…Nothing more…Nothing at all." She stressed the last words adding to the uneasiness factor. "However…If you're willing…" The girl smirked, "I have a teeny…um…tiny request for you.. It's minuscule, really!"

She held two fingers a centimeter apart to show how small the request was. I considered this. "…Fine," Before she could cheer, I added, "but don't think I'm completely at your mercy. I can still refuse and ignore you for the rest of the school year if it's too…inappropriate." The girl giggled at this, "Right, right." She grabbed my forearm and pulled me to a nearby table where her brother and a green-haired girl sat, busily chatting, and chuckling. "My name is Kagamine Rin, by the way." She motioned to the two students. "…And these are my minions." The two stopped talking to each other to shoot Rin a look of disgust at the word 'minions'. Excuse you?" The greenhead challenged, taking a chomp out of a carrot. "Don't worry your pretty little head, it's nothing! ~" Rin sang. She returned her gaze to me. "That's Gumi; she's been my friend since pre-school." She leaned over and whispered in my ear, waggling her eyebrows. "Her and my brother are a… thing if you catch my drift." Then she spoke up, "Speaaaaking of my brother," she pointed at him, "his name is Len…he likes bananas and he's good at math and stuff…and that's all that's really interesting about him…" Len grimaced, "Rin, you are so loving, my heart can't take it." I managed to chuckle at this. "It's nice to meet you..." Gumi spoke to me, ignoring the twins' banters.

She frowned, "Sorry…Rin never mentioned your name." Damn it. "It's Hatsune Miku, and it's nice to meet you too." I stated, sitting down next to the green-haired girl. "ANYWAY," Rin shrieked in an attempt to avert my attention back to her. It worked. ", that favor I spoke of before…" I stared at her expectantly as I pulled my lunch out of its box. "Miku…" She paused dramatically, giving me the impression that she was proposing to me. "…will you join…our band…as our lead singer?" The two other students at the table gaped at Rin's forwardness. Len cleared his throat, "Rin, you don't even know if this girl can um… well SING. Why would you ask her that?" Rin put her hands on her hips triumphantly, "I caught this aura about her. She has potential, I can just feel it!" I thought about it…I used to sing…in the girl's choir in the eighth grade. I have not sung since. I remembered I used to love it, though...And I had gotten a solo in a concert at one point…Before I could stop myself, I uttered, "Maybe. We'll see." Rin's eyes twinkled, "Really!?" When I reluctantly nodded, she hugged me, attaching herself to me like a leech. "Oh, thank you! You are an angel sent from heaven, aren't you? Oh, you sweet, sweet girl, I will love you forever." "Please let go of me…"

We ate lunch, I took in my surroundings, a table in particular piquing my interest. Several different looking students were happily laughing and exchanging friendly conversations. One person in particular caught my eye, Rin caught me staring and tapped my shoulder, interrupting my thoughts. "What's up? You had a weird look on your face. Do you have a crush on a guy over there, or something?" Her face then changed to a mischievous smile, "Or…Do you play for the other team? It's fine…We don't judge." My throat closed up and went dry at the implication that my sexuality wasn't straight. My fists clenched slightly and I grit my teeth. "Not fucking happening.. Not in a million years." It wasn't as if I thought homosexuality was disgusting. I didn't think it was immoral either, people can love who they want…It's just…After my brother abandoned my family for a man…I started disliking the idea… Gumi sensed my anger and tapped my hand, and sent me a concerned look, "She didn't mean anything by that, no need to be so high-strung." I could feel warmth in my cheeks, embarrassed at my sudden anger. "No…It's fine, I'm fine."

I turned my attention back to Rin, cocking my head to the side. "Who are they, anyway?" I asked curiosity getting the best of me. "They are upperclassmen." Rin spat with a mouthful of orange. "They're just popular…Upperclassmen…Nothing special about them, really…Kind of like Len." This earned her a light slap from her messy-haired brother. Gumi elaborated, nodding her head in the direction of their table. "That blue haired boy is the student council president, Kaito. His girlfriend is that brown-haired girl. Her name is Meiko and she's sort of…'top dog' in this school." She laughed nervously, then continued, "That purple-haired boy is Gakupo and-" Rin casually finished "He's a big fat playboy flirt."Slipping another orange slice into her mouth. Gumi nodded, "He flirts with other girls behind his girlfriend's back. I don't know if she knows or not…His girlfriend is the pink-haired girl, Megurine Luka." She assigned a name to the girl that had caught my initial attention. "She's very-" "Beautiful." Len gushed, his mouth watering slightly, "a-and polite, and-" Gumi glared at him, envy shadowing her face. Len realized that he was gushing about another girl in front of his girlfriend and immediately shut up, his eyes wide. Gumi sighed, looking somewhat defeated, "I guess I can't blame you. She is very pretty. Not to mention a total sweetheart. She isn't called 'the school beauty' for nothing." Gumi paused, looking uncertain, "But not a lot is known about her…She's a bit discrete. She keeps to herself. That girl's a mysterious one." "I bet she has some deep dark secret." Rin said nonchalantly, she looked at the pinkette from across the room. "Maybe she's secretly a manipulative bitch." Oh-oh. "No way, Rin!" Len defended, being excessively worked up, "That's not possible, not Luka!" Gumi grit her teeth, and hissed out her next statement, "Moving ON, that blonde haired girl is Lily…she's a bit promisc-" "She's a slut!" Rin snarled, uncharacteristically furious. I faltered and stared at her. This was a different side of Rin. The hatred in her blue eyes made them look almost electric. "Who also happens to be our older sister." Len snapped at her, his brow furrowed, "Just because you can't stand her, doesn't mean everyone else shares your views. Keep your snide comments to yourself."

Seems like I'm not the only one here with familial issues. Gumi fidgeted uncomfortably looking at Rin, anticipating her retort…I looked at her, in addition, waiting for a rant or an inappropriate joke, but instead, the girl just stood up, her face clouded of any emotion. "I'm gonna' go to the bathroom…Miku…Please, consider joining our…band." Her voice hitched slightly on the last word and she marched out of the cafeteria. Len's face was painted with remorse; he was obviously torn on deciding whether to let Rin go or not. Nevertheless, he did not bother to follow his sister. Lunch continued in silence. Rin did not come back. Rin wasn't in class when we got back. Len reacted with a shake of his head, "Stubborn brat." He muttered under his breath. Then, with a sad smile directed towards me, he returned to his seat, laying his head on the desk. I did the same. The rest of the class went without issue, besides Rin's absence, which the teacher questioned, but let it go when he saw Len's state.

The bell rang signifying the end of the school day. I jumped from my seat, bid farewell to Len, and hustled down the hallway, faltering only to realize where I would be heading afterwards. Therapy. I shuddered, slowing down to slow, almost unmoving pace." I DON'T CARE! I'VE HAD ENOUGH, YOU CAN'T KEEP DOING THIS!" I heard a somewhat deep, gruff girl's voice erupt from around the corner. I paused, feeling the overwhelming urge to eavesdrop. A soothing, calm voice replied, "Can you blame me? You know what I have to put up with. Whom I have to put up with. I would give anything to stop being the way I am, but I cannot help it. I am truly sorry you were sucked into this…I really I am, but...I will leave you alone for now. I have done enough damage."The other girl sighed, "Luka…Stop. I just…Don't want you to end up hurt…or like me, that's all. I mean, look at me. I barely go to school…I drink…My family hates me…Look at my life choices, I'm not proud of what I am and what I do. Just consider that…And, yes, it'd be for the best if we were to leave each other alone for a little while. Stay classy." I froze when I heard the name, 'Luka'. That was the girl…"I wish you the best of luck, friend." Luka chuckled amusedly, despite arguing with the girl a couple moments ago. On top of that, the two had just promised to stay out of each other's life for a while. Just what kind of relationship was this? I was too immersed in my thoughts to hear the light footsteps approach me. It wasn't until I was face to…chest with a certain pink-haired girl. When I realized the position I was in I jumped backwards, evident panic surging throughout me. Up close, I could see why Gumi and Len had gushed over this girl. She was really pretty. Hell, gorgeous, even. She gave off an elegant aura, almost making me want to curtsy at her or something. Luka was…very well endowed for a high school student. Her figure was more like a woman than a girl, what with her perfect hourglass figure, and everything. She was also very tall for a girl. Her luscious pink hair was very silky and waist length. Her pink bangs framed her delicate, doll-like face. Luka's skin looked really soft…and pure of any scars or blemishes. Her sky-blue eyes stared back at me, wide and surprised. "Ah-! I'm-I didn't-I-I" I stuttered stupidly, tugging the sleeves of my uniform nervously, trying to advert my eyes. "Oh…I am sorry, I did not see you there." I heard Luka apologize, her sweet voice relaxed me a little bit. I suspected that she knew I had been listening in on her conversation by the look she was giving me; the uncertain look was then replaced by a kind smile. "I have not seen your face before. Are you new to this school, perhaps? That is…If you don't mind my asking." Len and Gumi weren't kidding when they said this girl was polite. "Um…Yeah, my name is Hatsune Miku…I'm a second year…student." I stared down at my shoes. Luka had very long legs. "Hatsune…Miku…? Hmph. I will remember that name." Luka sounded out the words, then added, "My name is Megurine Luka, I'm a senior." Luka paused, "Why do you look so nervous?" She placed and elegant finger under my chin, forcing me to look her in those blue eyes, "Is something wrong? You do not look well." Luka observed, speaking in her polite, well-bred speech. "Should I fetch the nurse?" "N-no, I'm fine, don't worry…Luka." I stumbled over my words. I sighed, and decided to come clean, "I'm sorry…I heard part of your conversation with your…friend? I didn't hear a lot, though. I only heard from 'I don't care' to 'I wish you the best of luck'." I answered honestly. Luka giggled, her laugh was like wind chimes. "I gathered that much. I do not mind, though, we were not being exactly discreet. Do not worry, I forgive you." "Really?" I looked her in the eyes, uncertain. I mean, I did listen in on what seemed to be a tender, private conversation./pp"Of course." Luka smiled, dazzling me. She put a delicate hand on my shoulder. So far, I classified Luka as a touchy-feely sort of woman. "We were just having a small argument. It's quite alright, Miku." She then straightened suddenly, "I am sorry, I am going to have to stop this conversation. I have to meet someone, now." While, she said this, she sounded rather…reluctant and irritated. "Oh…That's fine, go ahead, I won't waste your time." I smiled, commending myself on how I somehow managed to get out of her way without making a total fool of myself. "Thank you, Miku." Luka took a couple careful steps forward then paused, her back to me. "I hope you come to enjoy this school." There was something about the way she said that made me shiver…I couldn't put my finger on it. She didn't sound…sinister…or mocking…but I was still uneasy. With that, she strode down the hallway with a graceful gait.

I'll be perfectly honest…I didn't go to therapy that afternoon. I couldn't bring myself to. Even though the building was a short walking distance from the school building, I just…Couldn't go there. I didn't want to talk about my parents. I didn't want to share how I felt about my brother and his ass-hat of a red-headed lover. Most of all, I didn't want to face my therapist. A person who pretended to give a shit about my well-being, that's all therapists are. They get paid for dealing with people with issues. The compassion in their voices, practiced and fake was most likely used on many other people. Instead of going there, I hung out in a nearby, empty park, swaying back and forth on a small tire swing. I stayed there, in that state, until it got dark, then I walked 'home'. If you could even call it a home. "How was your first day?" Mikuo asked, sitting on the floor in front of the television, his hand in a bag of salt and vinegar chips. "Fine." I grunted; throwing my backpack on the floor. I ignored whatever he said after that and went to the bathroom to change into sweatpants and a t-shirt."Did you go to therapy?" Mikuo urged, turning his whole body to face me as I left the bathroom."Yes!" I lied, becoming increasingly irritated by his constant questions. I flung myself on the couch/bed and covered my face with a pillow. My voice was muffled, but he could still probably hear me, "Just leave me alone."

Hope you all enjoyed! Like vocaliod stories? Read my new story: Miku's Truce on YouTube!

YT: Christina Gremory

Bye!~ 3


End file.
